


I Am Not Sinestro

by LeyenarTheAvenger



Series: The Many Misadventures Of The New Justice League [1]
Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, We Can Be Heroes (2020)
Genre: Aliens, Family Drama, Female Characters, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, HalSinestro, Hero/Villain Relationships, Heroes & Heroines, Original Character-centric, Please Don't Kill Me, Rivalry, Superpowers, The Author Regrets Nothing, We Can Be Heroes - Freeform, Why Did I Write This?, between kalita and wild card, jondami instead of superbat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeyenarTheAvenger/pseuds/LeyenarTheAvenger
Summary: Kalita Jordan-Sinestro, whip-smart tween daughter of two worst enemies, enrolls in hero school with the children of other Justice League members. When the Justice League is kidnapped by alien enemies, the kids must put aside their differences and work together as a team. Does Kalita have what it takes to be a good leader and prove to the others that evil doesn't run in the family? SUCKAS BEWARE!
Relationships: Arthur Curry/Mera (DCU), Audrey (Justice League: Maid of Honor)/Diana (Wonder Woman), Barry Allen/Iris West, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Dinah Lance/Oliver Queen, Hal Jordan/Thaal Sinestro, J'onn J'onzz/Original Female Character(s), Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Watevra Wa'Nabi/Bruce Wayne
Series: The Many Misadventures Of The New Justice League [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172876
Kudos: 1





	1. Welcome Kalita

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of another multi-chapter story—and something that I never actually thought I would try to do:a We Can Be Heroes AU, and for DC no less. It's quite likely when you think about it, and hopefully this story will fulfill its purpose in explaining how such a thing may have come to be, and what the aftermath of the events leading up to it may have been. Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi from the second Lego Movie will make a guest appearance.
> 
> When you think of Kalita, just think of a pink-skinned and pointy-eared Missy Moreno with yellow-on-black Korugarian eyes. She also has glowing yellow markings on her skin to indicate she was conceived by Parallax after a series of unfortunate events.

Parallax had his fill of Hal Jordan to collect a lot of his DNA(and a lot of green), and had been taken hold of by Thaal Sinestro for way longer than that to collect his DNA as well.

Once he was free of Sinestro's control, he set on creating the perfect weapon to exact revengeance on all who had wronged him. 25.2% human...and 74.8% Sinestro, for all they'd know. The grand experiment had the appearance of an average Korugarian tween, if you ignored the long wavy hair which was the color of liquid caramel. Whip-smart, sassy, fearless and most of all powerful, this... _thing_ would be an excellent instrument of destruction. And the fear monster had no regrets.

Before encasing her in a sphere, he carved yellow markings into her skin, so she would remember who her true progenitor was.

Yes...no regrets. Kalita Jordan-Sinestro would be his piece of resistance, unless something gets in the way and she falls into the wrong hands...

* * *

"Meat Loaf? Again?" said one Howard Jordan, unamused by his cousin's choice of music. "C'mon, Kal. Can't you put a bit more diversity into your playlist?"

"Shut up, Howie." Kalita spat.

"Oh, I see you're wearing Leave Me Alone." said Jim Jordan as he walked past. "Y'know, I want you to try and make some friends."

Ever since she had been taken in by her Uncle Jim, Kalita's life had been...uneventful, to say the least. Sure, the human-Korugarian-Fear Entity hybrid enjoyed living with her uncle and aunt and two cousins, a part deep down in her heart was uneasy with the fact that _one_ of her fathers had continually betrayed the _other_ and as time went by, she became even more uneasy with the fact that her dad was dating that Carol woman her father hated so much. At school, she was bullied constantly because apparently, word had gotten out that she was _Sinestro's daughter_ even though her Aunt Susan tried to cover for her by saying that she was from a planet called Drool.

And what is worse, her Uncle Jim had told her to not use the special powers she was born with, so she could mingle in.

On days like those, she would head straight to the Falls and wish that her father was alive. _If only_ , she would think, _if only_. Thankfully, the only thing that had kept her from snapping was the fact that she had the weekends all to herself. Every Saturday, she'd fly off to New Oa and play with Somar-Le. Every Sunday, she'd update her playlist and watch Eyewitness News, always keeping an eye out for the Justice League, just like today.

Only that today was a little different. Kalita loved to watch the Justice League fight for the safety of the world more than anything, but clearly, she wasn't prepared to see what happened today.

_This was the day our heroes fell._

_All of them._

_But from that..._

_others would rise._

_..._

"Hello, this is Chim-Chim Diaperbrains...er, I mean, this is Ingrid Ashley reporting for Eyewitness News." said Ingrid. "We have a late-breaking story that is now occurring in the Pacific Northwest. Just in, the Justice League suffered drastically today. We now take you there live, via satellite to our reporter, Booger Stinkersquirt, er, I mean, Larry Zarrow, with the latest occurrences."

"Thanks, Chim-Chim." said Larry. "In rather bizarre news, both Superman and Wonder Woman were spotted plummeting from the sky this morning. Must have been some kind of test drill for the Justice League defenses, for the others deployed a giant safety net and caught the celebrated..."

"The Newcombs are coming for dinner and Cheesy-Movie-Night today." her Aunt Susan interrupted. "You better behave, ya little scamp."

Kalita cast a glance at her other cousin, Jane. She was excited for today's big event—apparently she was head-over-heels and heels-over-head in love with Tate, the Newcomb boy. Suddenly, Jane came over to sit next to her and said "Whoa, is that Superman?"

"That's just a training exercise, probably." said Jim. "A...a "what if". Ah, forget it. Whatever it is, as long as there's no "what if" that involves Hal rejoining the team. Oh, and Jane, Howard, there's good news. Miss Carol will soon become your aunt. Kalita, I sure hope you bear no ill will towards your stepmother."

"You _seriously_ expect me to _like_ that woman?" Kalita spat.

"Kal, this might seem hard right now, but you need to admit it. The man you call father was an evil supervillain, and most importantly, he's dead. He won't be back." said Susan.

"But Aunt..."

"Your dad moved on, you need to acknowledge it. Sure, life can't be all cupcakes and rainbows but in time, you'll see the good in her."

Meanwhile, Hal was enjoying a date with Carol when his phone began vibrating. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" asked Carol.

"Uh-oh." said Hal. "It's from Miss Granada. _And_ I thought we were done with..."

_Five Minutes Ago_

"Did they really see an armada out in space?" whispered a woman as the transport train's voice said _Next stop, Hall Of Justice._

Once everybody was in, a brown-skinned woman with neat brown hair walked in. She was none other than Analie Granada, the new supervisor for the Justice League. "We're tracking down 100 alien vessels." a technician alerted her. "Who do you wanna send?"

"Hmm, how about the Flash and Martian Manhunter?" said Granada.

"They haven't gotten along since the Crisis Of Edinburgh." another technician told her.

"OK." said the supervisor. "Aquaman and Mera? They still married?"

"This isn't a two-hero job."

"Alright, we'll send three. Happy?" she asked.

"I'm afraid those are just the scouts." said the technician. "The tip of the spear. This is what we're really up against." He tapped on the computer a few times and the screen zoomed in to show a buncha alien ships. "We've never dealt with anything like this before."

"Holy unanticipated occurrences." Granada breathed out.

"Which hero should be sent, ma'am?" asked a female technician.

"To stop this, it's gonna take everyone. And by everyone, _I mean it._ Call the President, he's the only one that can authorize a full League attack." Granada said.

"It's before noon." said one of the interns. "He'll still be asleep."

"Wake him up!" Granada growled, and dialed a number. "Hello? Mr. Harold Jordan? Yes. They're gonna need all the help they can get, and you know it. It's time for you to rejoin the team. Time to be a hero again. This is an order."

* * *

That night, Kalita wasn't having any fun. The Newcomb children constantly made fun of her when Uncle Jim and Aunt Susan weren't looking. The cheesy movie chosen was— _ugh_ —The Kissing Booth. Couldn't they just watch Flubber? Once dinner was over, she just hid herself in the backyard where she wouldn't be found until tomorrow when something echoed in her head. It was a high-pitched female voice, but something just told her that the subject was male.

_PARALLAX:_

_Ah-ah-ah-ah_

_Ah-ah-ah-ah_

_Ah-ah-ah-ahh—ah-ah_

_KALITA:_

_I can hear you,_

_But I won't._

_Some look for trouble,_

_While others don't._

_There's a thousand reasons I should go about my day,_

_And ignore your whispers,_

_Which I wish would go away..._

_Oh,_

_PARALLAX:_

_Ah-ah-ah-ah_

_KALITA:_

_Oh,_

_You're not a voice,_

_You're just a ringing in my ear,_

_And if I heard you, which I don't,_

_I'm spoken for, I fear._

_Everyone I've ever loved is here within this world,_

_I'm sorry, secret siren, but I'm blocking out your calls._

_I've had my share of pain,_

_I don't need something new!_

_I'm afraid of what I'm risking if I follow you..._

_Into the unknown..._

_Into the unknown..._

_Into the unknown!_

_PARALLAX:_

_Ah-ah-ah-ah_

_Ah-ah-ah-ahh—ah-ah_

_KALITA:_

_What do you want?_

_'Cause you've been keeping me awake._

_Are you here to distract me,_

_So I make a big mistake?_

_Or are you someone out there,_

_Who's a little bit like me?_

_Who knows deep down,_

_I'm not where I'm meant to be?_

_Everyday's a little harder,_

_As I feel my power grow,_

_Don't you know there's part of me that longs to go..._

_Into the unknown?_

_Into the unknown!_

_Into the unknown!_

_PARALLAX:_

_Ah-ah-ah-ah_

_Ah-ah-ah-ah_

_KALITA:_

_Oh-oh-oh,_

_Are you out there?_

_Do you know me?_

_Can you feel me?_

_Can you show me?_

_Ah-ah-ah-ah!_

_PARALLAX:_

_Ah-ah-ah-ah!_

_KALITA:_

_Ah-ah-ah-ah,_

_PARALLAX:_

_Ah-ah-ah-ah_

_BOTH:_

_Ah-ah-ah-ah_

_Ah-ah-ah-ah_

_Ah-ah-ah-ah_

_Ah-ah-ah-ah!_

_KALITA:_

_Where are you going?_

_Don't leave me alone!_

_PARALLAX:_

_Ah-ah-_

_KALITA:_

_How do I follow you,_

_Into the unknown?_

_PARALLAX:_

_Ah-ah-ah!_

When the haze covering her eyes finally lifted, Kalita noticed that she was at the Falls, green and yellow crystals all around her. Suddenly, a fancy black limo pulled up. A woman walked out and over to her, saying "I know you'd be here! Kalita?"

"Yes, that's me." replied the hybrid. "But why?"

"You'll need to come with us." said the woman.

Later, Kalita was in the limo, being driven to an unknown location. "So where are we going anyway? And why?" she asked.

"That's classified. For now, just enjoy a good night's sleep." said the woman.

And so the girl did. When she finally woke up, she found herself in a nice bedroom. "Huh?" she said as another woman entered.

"Good morning, young lady." she said, and led her right out of the bedroom and through a corridor. "My name's Analie Granada, supervisor for the Justice League. You'll be staying in our underground stronghold where children of superheroes are kept safe while their parents fight enemy forces. We can't afford to have even one of you fall into enemy hands. This way."

"Do I really have to be there?" asked Kalita. "Because...I won't fit in. I just don't belong. I mean...I'm different from all of them."

"Oh, don't worry about that. Everybody knows you're the product of something that never should have been. How you came into existence is still a mystery, but we're determined to figure that out." said Granada.

Kalita was surprised. "What the...how?"

Granada just gave a warm smile. "I just hope you won't be a problem. But then again, Luke Skywalker is the son of Darth Vader, so who knows? Come on in."

They stopped in front of a large door, and it opened to reveal a seemingly normal classroom. After they entered, Granada said "Hello, children, I would like you guys to meet Kalita. She will be joining you today. Kalita, I would appreciate it if you'd take a seat over there and quietly continue your studies along with the others."

Kalita walked over to the only vacant seat, next to the girl who had her medium-length blonde hair in two enormous ponytails.

"Children, thank you for respecting my rules. Your parents will be very proud when I tell them of your exceptional behavior. Well done." said Granada, and chuckled softly before exiting the room.

A green-skinned boy kept his eyes trained on her as the door closed, looked around and stretched his neck to place an ear on the door. "She's gone!" he cried, and immediately, all the kids practically jumped out of their seats to have fun. Kalita just sat there, watching the chaos unfold all around her with widened eyes. A paper plane flew past her, only that it wasn't actually a _paper_ plane, it was made of water. The water plane circled around her for a bit before flying towards a redheaded toddler, who caught it in the palm of her hand. A mechanical whirr was heard, then a mechanical-looking boy skidded over to her, wheels on his feet. Once he stopped, the wheels retracted back into his legs.

"Hey, I'm Wheels." said the boy. "Yes, they call me that 'cause I rarely walk. It's a little on the nose but I think it's super cool."

"Mhmm." hummed Kalita.

"I'm Cyborg's son, you know. Unlike my dad who's only part robot, I'm an actual robot." Wheels explained. "And my brain's a supercomputer, so I can figure out anything. I'm good with that."

"So, Wheels, who's your new friend?" asked the green boy.

"Kalita, this is B'rymmell J'onzz." said Wheels. "He's Martian Manhunter's son."

"Just call me Noodles." said the Martian. "In addition to my telepathic and shapeshifting abilities, I inherited my mother's mutant gene, so I can stretch and twist myself around, like a noodle!"

"Hence the name." said Wheels. "And that's Ojo. She's a genius drawer. Like Van Gogh mixed with Monet with a sprinkle of Salvador Dali."

Even now, Ojo was busy drawing, perched on the desk that was right next to Kalita. "Can I take a look?" asked the hybrid, and those drawings were hard to comprehend. "A boy with heat vision?"

Ojo nodded.

"An exploding exercise ball?"

"Nothing she draws makes sense." said Wheels.

Then Kalita came across a very familiar-looking drawing. "Is that me?" she asked. "Why'd you draw me in front of the class?"

"Oh, she won't answer." said Noodles. "She only speaks through her drawings."

Just then, two raven-haired boys came over to the desks. "I'm Damian, and this is Jon." said one of them.

"Hmm?" Kalita was puzzled.

"My dad's Superman, so that makes me Superboy." said Jon. "And Damian is...well, a series of unfortunate events happened and he ended up with Batman as his dad."

"Do you mean...he's adopted?" asked Kalita.

"No, I'm his biological son." Damian explained. "I might have no superpowers, but I'm trained well enough."

"Me, on the other hand..." said Jon, then floated up and his eyes turned red, as if he was about to use heat vision. Luckily, the others stopped him before he could actually get around to using heat vision.

"Being half-Kryptonian gives him all those powers. Alrighty, let's see who's left. That's the Flash's son, Slo-Mo." said Wheels, pointing at a boy who was moving in slow-motion. "He's actually moving very fast, but somehow, his powers have him stuck in a time warp.

Kalita waved her hand at Slo-Mo, who waved back, albeit in slow-motion.

Wheels continued on. "That kid over there, is Face Maker. She's Batman's daughter, which means that she's Damian's sister. Her mom's a shapeshifting alien queen who came from a faraway galaxy."

"Two packs of candy for crossing our eyes." said Face Maker.

"OK." Noodles agreed. He tried very hard, but he couldn't do anything while Face Maker did it very easily.

"She makes the craziest faces." said Wheels as he watched the two.

"It's impossible!" Noodles yelled.

"I can even change my face to look like you!" Face Maker declared, then changed her face to resemble Noodles's.

"She's cheating!" cried Noodles. "I can't compete with _that!_ " He made his fist grow large, and slammed it on the desks he and Face Maker were sitting at, spilling the candy.

"Aw, man!" Wheels groaned. "Rewind, clean up on aisle 2." Immediately, a blonde boy came running and Wheels introduced him. "That's Rewind. He can rewind time but just a few seconds."

Immediately, Rewind used his powers to clean everything up and he, along with Damian, got rid of the desks with candy while Face Maker put a giant exercise ball in their place. Noodles's fist slammed down on the ball, popping it. The air from the ball sent Face Maker flying, then she grabbed a rope that was hanging from the ceiling to safety. Suddenly, time skipped forward a few seconds and Wheels told Kalita "They're twins. It's crazy, right?"

"What twins? What are you talking about?" asked Kalita.

"Fast Forward, are you at it again?" asked Wheels, and the ponytailed blonde girl from before came over to them.

"You were taking so long, I skipped you forward a bit. Sorry, not sorry." she said.

"She and Rewind are twins." said Wheels. "Children of Black Canary and Green Arrow. Opposite powers. The only thing they agree on, is that they don't like each other."

"At all." Rewind and Fast Forward both agreed.

"They're twins. It's crazy, right?" said Wheels, and pointed at a girl with short black hair sitting in the corner. The girl had golden ropes tattooed on her arms, they looked a bit like Wonder Woman's lasso of truth. "And then, there's our fearless leader, Wild Card. She's Wonder Woman's daughter. Half-Amazonian, one-quarter Greek God. There's not a power in the world she doesn't have."

"Mhmm." Wild Card hummed.

Face Maker came over to her side and declared "Sure, she has every power imaginable. She was blessed with them since one out of her two moms is Wonder Woman. But they show up randomly, since she can't focus her energy."

"True that. That is...until now." said Wild Card, and tried teleporting but instead, it set her book on fire. A siren wailed, and a fire truck made out of water put out the fire. It was the toddler from before.

"And last, but deff not least, Andy." Wheels introduced her.

"How'd you do that?" asked Kalita.

"My mommy is Mera, but my daddy is Aquaman. I can move water, and talk to sea animals. I need hydration for my water powers to work." said Andy. She took a sip out of her water bottle, then spit the water back out in the shape of a shark and did a pretty convincing reenactment of Jaws.

"That's really cool!" Kalita smiled.

"Thanks." Andy bubbled.

"So, new girl, what's your superpower?" asked Wild Card.

Kalita said "I can make solid light constructs, like Green Lantern. I can also shoot killer beams, and fly. And the best part of all that is, I can do all this without a ring."

"Wait a second. I remember you!" said Face Maker. "You're Sinestro's kid! And Uncle Hal's! What took you so long to join us?"

"My father's gone, and my dad doesn't even know about me. I had to chill with the normal kids for a while."

"Why would they put a kid with superpowers with the normal kids?" asked Wild Card.

"My Uncle Jim made me hide my powers, so nobody would know who I really am." Kalita explained. "Anyways, can we put on the TV? I wanna see if there's news about our parents."

"Got it." said Wheels, and turned on the TV.


	2. Showtime

As soon as the TV was on, Ingrid Ashley's face appeared on the screen. "Hello, this is Chim-Chim Diaperbrains...er, I mean, this is Ingrid Ashley reporting for Eyewitness News. Just in, you know this is an epic Justice League smackdown event when they've called in...Aquaman!"

The kids all cheered, but out of them all, Andy was cheering the loudest.

"Earlier today, Aquaman appeared from the ocean depths, with Mera by his side." said a male anchor.

"Go, Aquaman and Mera!" Andy screamed.

"And here's the mayor at today's ribbon cutting for his new city hall, rebuilt after the last time the League went into action." Suddenly, a popping sound was heard and something whizzed past, cutting the ribbon in half. "Did you see that?" said Ingrid. "Of course you didn't. That means it's none other than the Flash, the fastest hero on the planet."

"Go, Dad!" Slo-Mo said slowly.

"And here comes Martian Manhunter!" Ingrid said.

"Pass the snacks!" said Wild Card, as Damian tossed her a Greek-style gyro. "This battle's gonna be epic!"

"This is unpredecented." sad Ingrid. "The entire Justice League has been called into action against an alien threat. We now take you there live, via satellite to our reporter, Booger Stinkersquirt, er, I mean, Larry Zarrow, with the latest occurrences."

"Thanks, Chim-Chim." said Larry. "And look who's back in action! It's Superman! You didn't expect him to actually lose, did you?"

One by one, the League assumed battle stance against the aliens. Kalita saw Hal among the heroes gathered, and murmured "What the juice?"

An alien ship launched a buncha drones, and one of them knocked Superman off track. "Oh my God!" cried Ingrid.

"No way!" cried Noodles. "No one's ever taken down Superman!"

"Evasive maneuvers!" cried Mera, and the heroes tried their best to avert the alien drones. Aquaman fell on the glass windows of a nearby chopper, and the pilot asked if he was alright. But before the Sea King could answer, a tentacle from a drone snatched him away. Andy gasped at the sight of her dad being taken away. Superman was next. He tried using his heat vision, but the aliens had countermeasures. Then he tried flying away, only to be brought back down.

"Oh, no. I'm just getting some terrible news. It's almost unimaginable, but two of our heroes have been captured by the intruders." said Larry.

"I thought the Justice League were unbeatable." mumbled Andy.

"They are." said Wheels. "It's not over yet."

"It looks like our heroes are fighting amongst themselves again." said Ingrid.

Green Arrow and Black Canary kicked open a door, and Green Arrow said "Ladies first."

"I don't need your dated chivalry." snapped Black Canary.

They kept on arguing, only for both of them to get snatched away.

"Mom!" cried Rewind.

"Dad!" cried Fast Forward.

Batman fought his way through the drones, but he was soon captured too. Mera used a nearby lake to her advantage and created spikes to take down the aliens, but one of them hit Wonder Woman and she fell into the tentacles.

"They got Wonder Woman!" cried the male anchor. Wild Card gasped.

"There goes Mera!" cried Ingrid. "What is happening? Our heroes are dropping like flies!"

"They won't get the Flash." said Wheels, as the Flash was moving at unbelievably high speeds to get the drones all tangled up. "Not him, he's too—" He was soon proved wrong as a tentacle snatched him up. Slo-Mo had a tear in his eye.

"It's all up to Green Lantern now." said the male anchor as Hal made two sword constructs, ready to engage the enemy.

"Dad..." Kalita said to herself. "Get out of there..."

But Hal didn't get out of there, and flew into the horde of drones. The green light vanished, and a tentacle shut off the camera. "This is...unbelievable." said Ingrid. "Unimaginable."

"Ladies and gentlemen… the Justice League has fallen." said the male anchor.

"We're getting word that the president would like to address the nation." said Ingrid.

President Neil Anami showed up on the screen and began his speech. "People of America, as you have witnessed, the Justice League has been captured. Military forces are stepping in, mobilizing to bring our heroes back. But while it looks rather hopeless… it's bad, it… It's hopelessly bad."

"How did this guy get to be president?" complained Face Maker. "He can't even put two sentences together."

"We have just received a message from the supreme commander of the aliens that has been decoded." said President Anami. "It reads, "We are the Ogima, a race from a planet of the same name. Unfortunately, we have no choice but to prepare you for… takeover. Please comply, or else Earth will be destroyed. You have three hours." I'm afraid that was the entire message. There are no heroes left. God save us all." With that, the speech ended.

Granada's face appeared on the TV. "Children, for your own safety, we're going into full lockdown. No one leave your seats. As long as you stay where you are, you are all safe." she said, and the TV went back into its place.

"Yeah, right. They can't protect us from that. We just saw it." said Noodles.

"You got a better idea?" asked Wild Card.

"We should probably do what Miss Granada says." said Andy.

"Uh, pardon me, but..." Kalita began.

"The last look on my dad's face will haunt me forever." said Face Maker.

"What do they want from us?" asked Jon.

"Do you think our parents are okay?" asked Rewind.

"Uh, excuse me?" asked Kalita.

"What?" Wild Card asked.

"We need to leave this room right now." Kalita declared.

"Why?" asked Andy, innocently.

"Because the aliens know where we are, and they're coming for us next." said the hybrid.

Wild Card scoffed. "How could you possibly know that?" she said.

Kalita borrowed Ojo's drawing pad and showed it to the kids. "Ojo drew these. Jon about to use heat vision, Noodles smashing the exercise ball…"

"She draws what she sees, big deal." said Wild Card.

"She drew these things five minutes before they happened. Ojo's superpower isn't that she can draw, she can draw the future." Kalita told her, showing the drawing where she was standing in front of the class.

"OK, cool. Good for Ojo. What's your point?" Wild Card asked.

Kalita showed another drawing and declared "She also drew these alien creatures breaking into this very room." She then pointed at a large ventilation fan on the wall and added "There."

"Whoa!" said Noodles as Kailta gave the pad to Wheels. "You're saying they'll come through there?"

"She's right. All these drawings suddenly make perfect sense." said an amazed Wheels. "Ojo _can_ see the future."

"So, lemme get this straight." Wild Card demanded. "Some new girl shows up, and suddenly we're gonna do what she says? Oh, _c'mon!_ She's a villain's daughter, for crying out loud! Who knows she'll just stab us in the back?"

"Seems like she's got a point." said Damian.

"A moment ago, you agreed that we weren't safe here." Kalita said.

"We're safer in here than running around outside with you playing captain." Wild Card argued.

"I just want to get outta here." said Kalita. "If anybody wants to join me, you're free to follow."

"Fine." Wild Card sighed. "We're getting out of here, but only because I say so, you got that?"

"What's the plan?" Jon asked.

"Granada said this place is on lockdown. There'll be guards everywhere." Wheels added.

"Yeah, _Sinestro._ " said Wild Card, in a mocking tone. "What's the plan?"

"Well..." she murmured, and simply blew the door off its hinges. Some guards came running, and one of them yelled "Hey! Whose doing was this?"

"So don't ask us how we know this, but aliens are about to attack, and we're no longer safe here." Kalita told him.

"This place is a fortress. Nothing's getting in." said the guard. "And I'm afraid no one's getting out, either. Those are the rules."

"Ouch." Kalita quipped. "Then we're definitely getting out of here, and so we're gonna need your access cards. Like, now."

"And you think we'll just hand these to you?" asked the guard.

"Nah, but it would have made this a whole lot easier." said Kalita, and ordered "Cushions!" Three kids grabbed a cushion each and placed them on the floor.

"What are these for?" asked the guard in a gruff voice.

"Tell him, Andy!" Kalita smiled.

"To protect your butts when you hit the ground." Andy declared.

The guard motioned for her to get in line, saying "Why don't you get back in line?" but Andy grabbed his arm and flipped him. "Oh, no!" he cried. "She's got shark strength!"

In a flash, all the guards were taken down and Andy told them "Have a nice nap!"

Noodles lassoed one guard with his arm and snatched his access card away, then gave it to Kalita before taking the other two's access cards as well. "Aliens really are about to attack, so we'll have to leave your expert care until you and Miss Granada know what we know." said Kalita.

But it was too late. One guard had reached the alarm and rang it. The kids were trapped. "Uh-oh. This was a bad idea. Wheels, next time this happens, don't let the guard reach the alarm." Kalita ordered. "Noodles, you'll take his jacket and cuff them."

"What next time?" growled the guard. "You kids aren't…"

Suddenly, pinkish purplish tentacles with a pearly sheen to them busted through the ventilation fan. The guard screamed. "Told you your plan wouldn't work!" Wild Card said, then got snatched up by the tentacles!

"No!" cried Kalita. "Rewind, send us back."

And so a few minutes jumped back, and Kalita said "So we will have to leave your expert care until you and Miss Granada know what we know." And before the guard could reach the alarm, Wheels got in the way and Noodles cuffed him before taking his jacket. The other two got cuffed as well. "C'mon, let's go!" Kalita urged everyone.

"Single file line! Like a fire drill. We'll be questioned less." said Wheels, and they all escaped just in time before the aliens could break in.

"Beginner's luck." Wild Card scoffed.

"Noodles, do your stuff." said Kalita, and Noodles put on the guard's jacket before stretching up to make himself tall and using his Martian abilities to make himself look human.

"Greetings, fellow grown-ups." Noodles told the staff as he led the kids out, but one woman noticed something was off and quickly hurried back to the vault. She saw the aliens were inside, and let out a surprised gasp before sounding the alarm.

_Aaaaa-OOOOO-ga! Aaaaa-OOOOO-ga! Aaaaa-OOOOO-ga!_

The kids began running, and Kalita ran into one woman on her way and quickly apologized. The woman turned out to be Granada, and she ordered "Seal the doors!"

The kids hurried on their way out but all the doors were sealed, and Andy said "Uh-oh, we're in trouble!"

"Not all hope is lost." Kalita said, and made a construct staircase leading to a hatch in the ceiling. Once all the kids were out, it vanished and the grown-ups who were hot on their tails fell on the floor.

They were now out up on the ground where a tram was secured, and Wild Card cried "Noodles, the access cards!"

Noodles used the cards to open the tram doors, and all the kids climbed in. "We did it!" cried Fast Forward.

"But the tram will only take us to just outside the force field, then they'll catch us for sure." said Wheels. Sure enough, a battalion of guards were situated a the end of the bridge.

"Not when you've got me." Kalita said, and a pair of rocket engines appeared on the tram. "Brace yourselves for launch! You too, Andy!"

The engines propelled the tram up, up and away. When it was certain they were high up enough, Kalita made a pair of wings and the tram now looked like a rocket. As it soared into the endless blue sky, Face Maker made a funny face at the guards, teasing them. A few more minutes and the tram was now out of the Earth's atmosphere.

"Wait, Kal..." Wheels began. "Where exactly are we going?"

"Just wait, and you'll know." Kalita smiled. She then looked out at the endless span of stars and began singing.

_I have often dreamed,_

_Of a far off place,_

_Where a great, warm, welcome,_

_Will be waiting for me,_

_Where the crowds will cheer,_

_When they see my face,_

_And a voice keeps saying,_

_This is where I'm meant to be,_

_I will find my way,_

_I can go the distance,_

_I'll be there someday,_

_If I can be strong,_

_I know every mile,_

_Will be worth my while..._

_I would go most anywhere,_

_To feel like I belong._

(Bridge)

_I am on my way,_

_I can go the distance,_

_I don't care how far,_

_Somehow I'll be strong,_

_I know every mile,_

_Will be with my while,_

_I would go most anywhere,_

_To find where I belong._


	3. Becoming A Team

Hours of flying through stars, and the kids finally landed on a green metallic floor. The constructs on the tram disappeared, and Kalita scrambled out as a chorus of voices greeted her.

"Fellas—welcome to New Oa!" said the hybrid girl.

"No way!" Noodles exclaimed as the Earth Green Lanterns emerged from the crowd of alien beings. All the kids were wide-eyed and open-mouthed as Kalita walked over to John Stewart.

"Hello, Uncle John, we're in a bit of trouble here. We needed a place to hide." she said.

"To hide? You're gonna need to do a lot more than that." said the Corps Leader. He then pointed at a screen that showed an Ogima warship. "That thing is moving into position."

"He's right. We only have two hours left." said Wheels. "Won't be long until the assault begins."

Guy Gardner chuckled, "Everybody, get inside. Come, come."

Meanwhile, on Earth, Granada was growing impatient. "Come on, people, how hard can it be to find a buncha untrained, unfocused children?" she groaned.

"I've got something. It's weak." said a technician. "It seems to be some type of communicator. Belonging to this kid patched into our system." With that, an image of Damian appeared on a screen.

"Can we trace it?" asked Granada.

"Hold on." said a man. "Got him. Uh-oh, we have a bit of a problem here."

"What?" asked the supervisor.

"They're at the one place we cannot reach."

Back on New Oa, Guy was handing out lemonades to the kids. "But we're children." grumbled Rewind.

"Yep." Guy quipped. "The children of the Justice League. If anyone is gonna save the universe, it's you, because all of you have superpowers."

"Super lame powers." Face Maker said.

"Speak for yourself." Wild Card told her.

"Okay, Susie Sunshine." said Rewind.

Guy hummed. "Hmm…This is no way to be a super team."

"Uncle Guy is right." said Kalita. "Aliens are about to invade, and if we want to rescue our parents and save the planet, we're gonna need to do it now."

"Are you saying that… we can be superheroes?" asked Jon.

"Well, yeah." Kalita agreed. "I guess that kinda is what I'm saying."

"I need you all to maximize your powers." Guy told the kids.

"That's the exact opposite of what Uncle Jim would say." Kalita murmured to herself.

"Mr. Guy, I've been trying to do that my whole life, so if you have any ideas, I'm all ears." Wild Card said.

"It's not about who is the strongest or fastest." John joined in. "It's about working together, and that's why we'll need someone to be the leader."

Wild Card piped up. "That would be me."

"I was actually talking about Kalita, but thank you." John told her.

"C'mon, kids, we have a lot ahead of us." said Guy as he led the kids out of the cafeteria.

On the way, Wild Card complained "But I'm the leader!"

"She's right. I'm totally okay with that." Kalita agreed.

"Well, I'm not. And we don't have time to argue. So, what I say goes." said John, and after a while, they arrived at the training grounds. Deadly contraptions were everywhere, and in the middle of it all was a large, muscular alien.

"That's my Uncle Kilowog." Kalita chuckled.

"Kilo, take care of those kids for me, will ya?" John ordered.

Kilowog instantly obliged. "Aye-aye, Corps Leader! So, are y'all ready, little poozers? Let's boogie!" Then, he made constructs of terrifying-looking humanoids, and Rewind knocked one of them down while Andy began beating at another like crazy. "Whoa, hey, whaddaya doing to that poor thing, poozer? Calm down!" asked the Bolovaxian, and the construct faded away.

Soon, more constructs came up and Jon used his super strength to take down one of them. Kalita tried balancing herself on a tightrope only to give up moments later. "Whoa… oh! I can't do this! Nope, not for me." So she just stepped aside and watched the others train.

"Alright, poozer, your turn!" Kilowog let out a hearty laugh.

"What? Uncle, I'm not ready." said Kalita.

"And that's how you become ready, by doing it." said the drill sergeant, and gave her a "pat" on the back. The force sent her flying into the training grounds.

_~cue HandClap by Fitz & The Tantrums~_

"Alright, work together." Kalita began. Rewind and Fast Forward tried cooperating but their powers made the whole thing all muddled up. "Stay in sync!" said Kalita, and the twins tried again. On another corner, Andy ran through swinging hammers and went into another section where giant exercise balls were bouncing all over the place and almost ran into Face Maker.

"Wrong way! You're going the wrong way!" cried Face Maker. Andy growled and attacked her, making her run away. Noodles caught Andy with his arm.

"Andy, stay calm!" yelled Kalita. "Andy! You're in a shark frenzy! Attacking even your friends. Your powers are useless if you don't stay calm and focused. Go meditate."

Suddenly, Slo-Mo was hit by a hammer and sent flying. "Someone catch Slo-Mo!" Kalita cried. "Noodles! I mean, no, Face Maker!"

"Make up your mind!" cried all the other kids.

"I got him!" cried Noodles, and tried catching him but stretching his arms made a mess.

"Listen to me!" Kalita yelled.

"Slo-Mo, you never do anything right." Wild Card grumbled.

* * *

On the Ogima mother vessel, Hal just sat there, depressed while the rest of the Justice League kept arguing on in the background until Barry piped up "We do work in the same organization. It'd be nice if you communicated."

"Don't make me use my outside voice on you lot." said Dinah.

"If you'd fought the aliens like this, we wouldn't be captured." Hal insisted.

"That's what I've been saying." said Barry, only for Arthur to bop him on the head.

"Why don't you cheer us up by singing one of those little shanties you sing so well, eh, Aquaman?" said Clark, and Arthur got up to him as if picking a fight but Mera calmed him down.

"Please, stop fighting." said Hal. "You're like children. Actually, worse."

"Yeah, Superman, why not pretend there's a camera on you?" asked Mera.

"There's not a camera on me, and it's kind of liberating. I can be my true self, and my true self doesn't like you, or you, or you." said Clark as he pointed at Hal, then Arthur, and finally Mera. Just then, an alien spy cam came in and he asked "What the heck is that?"

"It's a… camera." Hal deduced. "I demand you release us, whoever or whatever you are." he demanded.

The spy cam showed a holographic image of President Anami, and Hal cried "Mr. President?", surprised.

 _Greetings, heroes,_ said the president.

Clark cleared his throat. "There's something you should know, Mr. President. I didn't vote for you."

 _The Ogima_ _didn't allow much time for me to give you this message._ _It's about your children._ _They've disappeared from headquarters._ said Anami.

"They'll be completely helpless without us..." Clark began, but he was completely wrong. The kids were just fine.

"That's good. Back in formation!" Kilowog told the kids. "Keep going." He then walked over to Kalita, who was sitting in one of the resting pits. "Now, now, you didn't expect to get it on the first try, did you?"

"I'm never gonna get it. Not with a million tries." said Kalita. "You know why? Because I'm useless."

"Who told you that?" asked Kilowog.

"Everyone told me. In those exact words. I'm a good-for-nothing, miserable, second-rate supervillain junior!" cried the hybrid girl.

"Well, one thing they doesn't know about the "supervillain" is that he was once a hero too. Not just any hero, but the greatest Green Lantern of them all. And most of all, he was always by the side of the one he loved, both as ally and enemy. Without your father's influence, your dad would have never become the wonderful Green Lantern he is now. And, one more thing, you're the one who got the other kids here."

"Thank you." Kalita smiled. "I feel better now."

John walked in. "Since you kids are running out of time, I'll just ask Mogo to make a path back to Earth."

"WHAT?!" Kalita cried, but in an instant, the kids had been beamed off New Oa, and it was night on Earth. "Whoa, it sure has gotten dark." she said. "Ojo, can I borrow your drawing pad's flashlight?"

Ojo handed her pad to Kalita, and the hybrid girl said "We just have to stick…together."

"Yeah, and find a way up to the mother ship, and defeat the aliens who defeated all the Justice League." Wild Card added.

"What could we do differently from our parents?" asked Wheels.

"Everything. Like we lure the aliens out of the cities, so that we won't destroy more buildings." said Kalita.

"She's right. Our parents always have huge brawls in the middle of the most populated cities." said Rewind.

"Don't we need superhero costumes?" asked Andy.

"All superheroes have costumes. Pads, fake muscles, tons of useless buckles." said Fast Forward.

"Underwear on the outside." Jon added.

"Masks you can barely see out of." Rewind joined in.

"That's why they were able to pick out our parents so easily." Fast Forward spoke again.

"Because they were easy to spot." said Kalita, and looked through Ojo's drawings again as the kids discussed how to be stealthy. "Be...stealthy." she murmured.

"How?" asked Wild Card.

"Just trust me." said Kalita. "I have a plan."

They got out at a field, and Wild Card cried "Where? What plan?"

"I'll show you." said Kalita, and showed her one of Ojo's drawings.

"The plan is we're gonna sneak on a bus?" asked Wild Card, and Kalita whispered something in her ear. "Oh, I get it. Holy bagumba! I mean, yes. It's intriguing." Kalita whispered something in Wild Card's ear again, and she said "Okay, makes sense. Yep. Okay. Wow, that's really smart." She then snatched the pad away and declared "Gang, Kalita and I figured out a way for us to do this. Check it out. Ojo drew us a clue. A supply ship."

"So what does that mean?" asked Damian.

"It means there's probably one nearby that we'll sneak on board and pilot up to the mother ship." Wild Card told him.

"That's actually a good idea no matter who thought of it." Wheels remarked.

"Thank you." said Wild Card.

"Come on, it's time we show these aliens what we're made of." Kalita declared.

"Hurry up, Slo-Mo!" cried Wild Card, and the kids ran across the field to find a supply ship. Thankfully, one was nearby.

"Look, there's the supply ship. Just like Ojo's drawing!" Kalita told the kids.

Just then, two aliens slithered by and all the kids said "Ew! Gross!" out loud.

"Shh, keep it down!" Kalita said. "Hold on...hold on...Let's move!"

On cue, the kids dashed towards the supply ship. Everyone managed to board the ship in time, but one had been left behind. "Darn." Fast Forward sighed, and the kids watched in horror as Slo-Mo tried his best to catch up. The aliens were hot on his tail. But before he could get tentacled, Noodles caught him and hauled him into the ship. Wheels pushed a button and the window closed, but the aliens caught up. "Wheels, tell me you figured this out!" cried Kalita.

"It's incredibly intuitive." said Wheels, and began pushing random buttons. "It might be one of these." He picked a button and pushed it, and the supply ship took off into the air.


End file.
